Together We Stand
by 17smisav
Summary: It would seem that two Federal Agents fell in love and now one of them needs the help from the other and their team, but in order to do this it will break all rules. Then Strauss drops a bomb on Emily and JJ that will change everything .
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I am Twisting everything up if you don't like don't read. If you do like Review!

Chapter 1

I walked through the door setting my go bag in it's usual spot by the door before making my way to the basement. The smell of wood hit me hard and I immediately began to calm down. When I reached the bottom step Jethro looked up from sanding his boat. He dropped the sand paper and took me into arms.

"Thank god your okay. I've been trying to call you but your phone when straight to voice mail."

"I'm sorry Jethro. I was out in the woods with Morgan for a lot of the case."

"What's wrong Em?" He asked. I sighed putting my head on his shoulder.

"I just never had a case with so many murders. Usually we would celebrate bringing down a killer but I just can't not when it ended like this." Jethro pulled away from me putting his hands on my waist.

"Come on let's get you to bed." He whispered guiding me up the stairs.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

_Gibbs' Point of view _

I woke from the sleep to the sound of my phone. I quickly answered hoping not to wake Emily.

"Gibbs." I answered. Dinozzo's voice came over the phone.

"Boss, we've got three more bodies and only one is a marine."

"Send me the address, I'm on my way." I snapped my phone shut and stood to get dressed.

"What's going on?" Emily mumbled rolling over to face me.

"I've got three more bodies on a case my team is working on. Go back to sleep." I kissed her forehead before making my way to the crime scene.

"What do we got Dinozzo?" I asked as I walked onto the crime scene.

"We've got three more females tortured and killed, boss just like the other two marines. Ducky's looking at the bodies now."

"Gibbs." Dinozzo and I turned to see Vance making his way towards us. "I got a call from the FBI Gibbs, We have five bodies in the Quantico area two of them aren't marines. The director called insisting on sending one of his teams."

"We don't need any help director."

"Five bodies it seems that you do. They will be working in our offices, there team is used to traveling."

"Who are they?" Ziva asked as she and McGee came up to us.

"The FBI's alpha BAU team."

"Your bringing in profilers?" McGee asked.

"They will meet you at the offices." Vance said turning and leaving.

"Boss, aren't you going to fight this? Your letting the FBI just walk into the investigation?" Tony asked.

"Of course he is, he trusts this specific team."

"Why is that?" Dinozzo asked.

"Oh, you guys don't know?" Ziva started. "Gibbs is dating the brunette on their team." With that I walked away from them leaving a very shocked team in my wake.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

_Emily's point of View _

"Conference room now." Rossi called making his way across the catwalk. I exchanged looks with Morgan and Reid. We all stood and made our way into the Conference room. The rest of the team was already in side. "No need to get comfortable. I got a call from the director and he needs us to work a case with NCIS. There are three dead marines and two unidentified brunettes all tortured and raped and each killed by finale stab wound to the heart. I cleared my throat and asked.

"How many prior stab wounds before the one that killed them?"

"Sixteen stab wounds before the finale blow and then seven postmortem stab wounds." Rossi answered. "They were all held for three days before the body was found. Let's go."

"Wait where's Hotch?" Garcia asked.

"I'm not sure but after the last case. We can just wait for him to wake and get our messages." Rossi answered. We all grabbed our go bags and made our to the cars when my phone when off.

G: _On your way yet?_

P: _Getting in the car now._

G: _See you soon._

I shook my head smiling getting in the passenger seat of the car Morgan was driving. JJ got into the back seat with Garcia.

"Who are texting princess? Got a boyfriend?" Morgan teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I do, but I'm not telling you either way."

"Do Garcia and JJ know who it is?"

"Yup." I said. We arrived at NCIS headquarters getting quickly past security and were led up to their offices. We all filed into the elevator when Rossi turned to face us.

"NCIS has never been FBI friendly so be prepared for them resist help." Everyone nodded except for JJ and I. I narrowed my eyes at her something was going on there. The elevator opened and we all filed out. "Agent Gibbs." Rossi called as we rounded the corner. Ziva smiled and winked at me.

"Agent Rossi." The two of them shook hands. "This is my team Agent Dinozzo, McGee, David, our Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto, and our M.E Ducky and his assistant Dr. Palmer." It was Rossi's turn.

"These are Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau, Dr. Reid and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia." Everyone shook hands. "Garcia is going to need a place to set up."

"She can set up with me in my lab." Abby answered which seemed to shock the NCIS team.

"Alright, Ducky go finish examining the bodies." Jethro ordered.

"Reid-" Rossi began but Reid finished the sentence.

"Go with him." Ducky, Reid and Palmer let for the elevator.

"Prentiss, Morgan-"

"Go check out the dump sites." Morgan and I finished. I shot a look at Jethro who raised his eyebrows at me before looking at Tony and Ziva.

"Your on the move." They both grabbed their guns and coats and the four of us gathered into the elevator. I could feel Tony's eyes on me.

"Your staring at her Tony." Ziva said with smirk. I turned to look at him and he squinted his eyes at me.

"Your dating Gibbs. Why are you dating Gibbs?" Tony asked. Morgan looked at me his eyebrows raised.

"Your dating Agent Gibbs?" The elevator opened and Ziva and I walked out side by side. "Emily!" Morgan called.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"Any word from Hotch?" I asked as we walked back into the NCIS headquarters.

"Not yet. What do you got?" Rossi asked.

"Almost the same thing NCIS found. Dump sites are all off the beaten path. There are no tire tracks close to where the bodies were found meaning he had to carry them a long distance." I rattled off.

"The only thing we found that they didn't was this." Morgan said holding the nail we found. Reid stood up from his chair and said.

"Only one of the victims was found without a nail, but there is no way that NCIS could have missed it they thoroughly swept the area. The statics that they would have missed it is very low."

"That is what I told them so Agent Prentiss asked to see the original photo's of the crime scene and she took a photo of the nail before Agent Morgan picked it up."

"And?" Jethro asked. Ziva went to answer but I beat her to it.

"Someone planted the evidence."

"McGee take the nail to Abby." JJ came running into the room.

"Rossi, two more girls have been reported missing." Both Jethro and Rossi stood up. "Both families insisted on not being interviewed in their homes. Their on there way here."

"If they are refusing to be interviewed in their homes then there is something they are hiding." I said.

"There's one more thing." JJ said. "One of the families are immigrants. Their English isn't that good. They speak Arabic."

"Emily, I want you with that family. Gibbs if it's okay with you I want Ziva in that room as well if she is fluent in Arabic." Rossi said. Jethro nodded to Ziva.

"Morgan, I want you with me and the rest of our teams going through those houses." Morgan nodded.

"Are we interviewing them in the interrogation rooms?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Jethro said walking past me quickly squeezing my hand and leaving the room with Rossi. About an our later JJ got a call.

"So both families were housing illegal immigrants one of which could be the killer." JJ said. "What do we do now?"

"We interrogate all of them." Jethro said

"You mean Emily and I, Interrogate them. None of them speak English." Ziva said. I sighed.

"This is going to be a long night."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"Aali Zaman." Ziva said as we entered the room. "It's him I'm sure of it."

"Ziva is right he practically confessed in there. Besides if he hadn't, his behavior would have defiantly convinced me." I continued.

"What do we do now?" JJ asked.

"We let him go." Rossi said. "Swab him and let him go. Let Abby confirm the DNA match and then follow him. Let him lead us to the girls. Morgan I want you and Reid with me, we are tailing this guy."

"Tony, Ziva and McGee go with them." They all left leaving me alone with Jethro.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jethro asked stepping up to me.

"What? I'm fine."

No, your not."

"I will be fine. Interviewing a serial killer who is also a rapist that raped and killed five women. That kinda look a little like me. I just, I don't know. Something is wrong I can feel it." Jethro pulled me into his arms.

"Case's effect everyone differently Em. We just have stand together and help each other through it."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"We'll I'm glad that case is over. Not that working with you guys was bad or anything."

Tony said as we all gathered up the files. I stood at Jethro's desk with him.

"I think we get what you mean." Garcia said. "Oh no, Strauss alert." I moved and joined the rest of the my team between Ziva and Tony's desks.

"Agent Rossi."

"Chief Strauss."

"You didn't clear this case with me. Inter agency joint investigations need to be cleared with the units section chief. It doesn't matter if the orders came from the director or not." Strauss said.

"Ma'am we needed to get here asap we had five bodies. We were doing our jobs if you have any issues you should speak with the director." Rossi replied his face impassive.

"That isn't the real reason that I am here. I am here because of Agent Hotchner."

"Is he alright?" I asked stepping up next to Rossi.

"He was dropped at a hospital last night with Agent Morgan's credentials. The camera picked up that the person who dropped him off it was-"

"Foyet. He took Morgan's creds." I interrupted Strauss.

"He was stabbed nine times." Strauss finished. I took a few steps away from them running my hands over my face. This isn't happening. "But he is alive and should remain that way."

"Why is he alive?" Morgan wondered aloud. "That's not Foyet's M.O."

"Because he is trying to hurt Hotch and the best way to do that is to go after what matters to him most." Reid said.

"Like his wife and son." JJ whispered.

"Who is Foyet?" Jethro asked. Strauss was the one who answered.

"He is a serial killer who was put away by this team. He escaped but he has years of history with Agent Hotchner. To me it seems that he has one goal and it's to destroy Agent Hotchner. He wants this team to be so shaken that they won't be able to find him. So he took down their leader and he is going to go after Haley and Jack. You need to find them first." I looked around at the rest of my team Morgan was holding a crying Garcia in his arms. Tony was holding onto JJ who was shaking. Reid was staring off into space and Rossi was staring at Strauss. I took a few steps back only to land in the arms of Jethro.

"We can't do this now. We need to find Haley and Jack right now. For Hotch, because that is what he needs right now from his team." Rossi began. "That's what he needs from his family. Pull yourselves together because we are going to catch this son of a bitch, and the hunt starts now."


	2. Chapter 2 How to Save a Life

**Chapter 2 How to Save a Life.**

We left NCIS headquarters, Rossi sent JJ, Morgan and Reid to Haley's place. Garcia was to go to the hospital and wait for Hotch to wake up and then inform him of the situation. Rossi, Strauss and I headed back to the BAU to begin looking for Foyet.

"What have you got on Foyet?" Strauss asked as we gathered into the conference room.

"George Foyet, abused by his father during his early childhood and his mother was unable to protect him making him think all women were weak. He killed both of his parents when he was nine years old but he made it look like a car accident. He was then adopted by a rich family, the Foyet's." I began, Rossi picked up where I left off.

"He began his killings under the name The Boston Reaper between 1995 and 1998. During that time he was working as a teaching assistant at a high school. Tom Shaunghessy was the detective assigned to his case, he was the one who called in the BAU. He had killed 20 people by then and the stratification he got in the earlier killings was gone. Foyet then stabbed both himself and his girlfriend making himself a victim and giving a fake description to the police. After six weeks without a kill, Shaunghessy shut down the case."

"What's Foyet's connection to Agent Hotchner?" Strauss asked. I hesitantly answered.

"It would seem that Shaunessy got a letter from the Reaper. The letter was a deal if shaunghessy stopped hunting the reaper he wouldn't kill anyone else. The deal was "until death do they part." The case was Hotch's first, when Shaunghessy was dying he called Hotch to warn him that the killings would start again when he died and that they only stopped because of the deal. When he started killing again he offered Hotch the same deal. Hotch refused, causing Foyet to lock on to Hotch making him a target." When I stopped talking Strauss ran her hands through her hair. She sat down at the round table and I began pacing. Rossi phone began to ring.

"Morgan. Did you find them? All right, stay there and process the scene and get back here." Rossi hung up and turned to face me. "Haley and Jack are gone and there were signs of s struggle."

"We can't do this. None of us is thinking straight. We are all to emotionally involved." I rambled as I continued to pace back and forth.

"What are we supposed to do Emily let another team handle the case? Hotch would never forgive us." Rossi sighed sitting next to Strauss at the round table.

"No, I was just saying that we need help. We need someone who isn't clouded by their emotions, someone who can see what we are missing."

"LIke who?" Strauss asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

The whole team minus Garcia and including Strauss stood in the conference with every document and every crime scene photo relating to Foyet spread throughout the room.

"What do we have?" Morgan asked.

"The same thing we had two hours ago. NOTHING!" JJ yelled slamming her file on the table and standing up. "There is something we are missing something right in front of us." My phone began ringing.

"Prentiss."

"Emily? Do you guys have anything?" Hotch's voice came through over the line. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Hotch, we looked over everything. Repeatedly. Look I want you to understand that we are trying, we really are. We are trying and I promise we will do everything we can to save them."

"You guys can't do this by yourselves, you need help." Hotch said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but Hotch everyone in the BAU, everyone that could help knows everything about the reaper case. We have all the facts we just can't see where they lead. We need fresh eyes."

"So ask someone out of the BAU offices. Ask your boyfriend."

"My wha- How did you-? It doesn't matter, Hotch they aren't allowed to help it's not Naval case. It breaks every rule in the book."

"Emily, you know I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't my family. Please, I can't be out there looking for them I need to know that everything is being done." I couldn't ask Jethro to do this but I couldn't let Haley and Jack die because I didn't try everything.

"I will try okay."

"Thank you Emily."

"Of course." I hung up and turned to face the team. "Hotch and I have an idea." I began to gather my things putting my gun securely on my hip. "JJ I need you with me. I will explain when we get back." I called running out of the room JJ hot on my tail. She didn't speak until we got into the elevator.

"What are we doing? Why did you need me?"

"Because we can't do this JJ! We can try be more professional and set our feelings aside but for some reason I just can't compartmentalize this! So we need help from people who don't know the case." She put the pieces together.

"You want to ask NCIS! Are you out of your mind? This isn't their jurisdiction they could loose their jobs!" The doors opened and I stormed out off the elevator. JJ grabbed my arms and turned me towards her. "Emily-"

"I know JJ! I know! But this is Hotch's family okay? How will you feel if they die and we didn't do EVERYTHING! I love Jethro but what I am supposed to do let Hotch's family die?" JJ dropped her hand and nodded and we ran towards the cars. I got in the passenger seat and texted Jethro.

P: _JJ and I are coming to NCIS. Can you get us passed security?_

G: _Of course, is everything okay?_

P: _No. I will explain when I get there." _

We pulled into the security gate and they immediately opened after seeing our I.D. When we got to the elevator my heart started to beat out of my chest. I was about to risk his career. The doors opened and I was met by Jethro.

"Emily what is going on? Is this about your serial killer?"

"It is and we need your help-"

"JJ what are doing here?" Tony interrupted walking over to us with Ziva and McGee.

"Hotch is down and we can't see our case clearly. This case hits as close to home as a case can hit. We are a family and Haley and Jack are missing. Foyet wanted Hotch to suffer so he took his wife and son. We know this case to well we are overlooking something right in front of us. We need to bring another team in on the case. A fresh pair of eyes." JJ said in such a rush I wasn't sure they had caught it. None of them said anything so I continued to speak for JJ.

"We know the rules and we know you guys would be risking everything but we wouldn't ask if we weren't desperate. So I we understand if you won't do it." I looked right at Jethro. "We don't have the resources you do and everyone in our offices know the case and Hotch to well. Haley and Jack are running out of time. We have nothing right now." Jethro pulled out his cellphone and gestured for us to enter the desk area.

"Abs bring Palmer and Duck up here now." As he hung up the phone my rang.

"Reid what's going on?"

"Emily we got a video sent to us. We have to find them, now." I pulled the phone away from my ear and whispered to JJ to get her laptop.

"Reid send me the video. How much time do you think have to find them?"

"72 hours."

"Thanks." I said hanging up. I opened my email and JJ laptop and pulled up the video.

It only showed Haley and she was tied with her arms above her head. She was bleeding, it wasn't bad but we could clearly see Foyet still hurting her.

"Oh god." JJ gasped. I slammed the laptop shut and put my hands on the table and bent over suddenly feeling sick. I felt Jethro's hands on my back.

"Emily are you okay?" I cleared my throat.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." I stood up straight when I heard Abby call Jethro's name.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The serial killer that the BAU's section chief told us about took Agent Hotchner's five year old son and his wife hostage with the intent of killing them. The BAU team needs our help but in order to help we need to be briefed on the case. We would have to be formally brought in. This isn't our jurisdiction and walking into and FBI case invited or not is against all rules. Especially if it isn't our jurisdiction. We could loose our jobs, so you all have a choice you can join me and help them, if not then you can stay here." Jethro grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the elevator. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jethro stood in the elevator with us. Abby, Palmer and Ducky however did not get on.

"Oh don't worry we want to help, but we can really only help from here." Ducky pointed out. Jethro nodded.

"Abby, everything that we found in Hotch's apartment can be sent to your lab if your 100 percent sure about this." JJ said. Abby nodded.

"This is your guys' family I have to help." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said as the elevator doors shut.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

JJ and I walked back into the conference room back at the BAU with the NCIS team close behind. Strauss stood as she saw us.

"NO! This is out of their jurisdiction and they don't have clearance."

"Hotch granted them clearance." I said Strauss glared at me.

"That wasn't his call."

"But he made it nonetheless and they were briefed on the way here." JJ said with a little to much joy in her voice.

"I cannot allow this. It could cost everyone here their jobs."

"It will cost me MY job. I made this call. Agent Hotchner gave consent to save his family and I brought NCIS in. Our Jobs are at risk but the rest of this team is safe. If you have a problem with this there is the door."

"You cannot just-"

"No offense Chief Strauss but we have people to save if you can save your temper tantrum for later that would be a big help." Reid snapped. Strauss glared at him and stormed out of the room.

"Great, Let's get started." Rossi said. We all gathered around the table.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"So that's where he is keeping them? The orphanage he spent two weeks in before he was adopted?" Garcia asked as her voice came over the phone. She had stayed with Hot the entire time her laptop glued to her lap. We had 12 hours left on our clock and everyone had gotten a little anxious until Ziva found the orphanage.

"We are going to head to it now and SWAT will meat us there. NCIS will stay here and look for a secondary location if they aren't there." I called over phone.

"Thank you and good work." Hotch said over the phone.

"Damn straight now go bring our family home." Garcia said hanging up the phone.

"Let's go." Morgan said jogging out of the room his vest securely on his chest. I followed him after giving Jethro a quick kiss on the cheek. We arrived at the Orphanage Morgan, JJ and I took the front as Reid and Rossi took the back. SWAT picked the lock on both doors.

"We're in position." Came Rossi's voice over the com.

"Go!" Morgan said. We stormed the building. Rossi, Morgan and Reid all cleared their rooms.

"JJ there is an escape hatch in the floor over here." I called. She was by my side in a second, gun pointed at the door. She reached for the handle and nodded at me pulled the door open. I walked slowly down the steps into the hidden basement The first thing I saw was Haley tied up just like in the video.

"Emily to your right!" JJ called. I turned only to be slammed in the head with something hard. I crumbled to floor.

"Ah!" I reached for the gun I dropped of JJ yelled at my attacker.

"FBI Freeze!" I looked up to see Foyet pointing gun at Haley tears were streaming down her face her breath's coming out short. I stood slowly as my vision cleared pointing my gun at Foyet. The hatch to the door slammed shut.

"Put the gun down Foyet, you have no where to go." I yelled. He brought the gun to Haley's head and I fired. He side stepped and tackled JJ punching her hard in the mouth. I grabbed collar of his shirt pulling him off her. He swung his arm out hitting me hard in the side pushing me hard to the ground. He landed on top of me. His hands found themselves around my throat cutting of my air supply. JJ recovered reaching for her gun she fired her gun once and Foyet's hands slackened and he fell on top of me. I coughed and spluttered for air pushing Foyet off me and crawling to my feet. I looked at Haley to she her eyes drooping. I pointed my gun at the ropes holding her up I fired and her body fell to the ground. JJ and I ran to her.

"Where is Jack?" I asked she pointed to a small door the looked like a laundry shoot. I opened it to see Jack curled up. "Come on buddy." I reached out to him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I pulled him out of his small prison. "Close your eyes Jack." I whispered.

"JJ! EMILY! Open the door." Morgan screamed.

"Emily she needs medical attention now!" JJ yelled at me.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"You guys did good Emily, They are both alive." Jethro said our teams cleaned up the files.

"Barley." Garcia said walking into room. "Haley had a collapsed lung, seven broken ribs and she had some sort of internal bleed but she made it through surgery just fine and should make a full recovery." I sighed in relief. "How are my girls? You two took quite the beating."

"We're both fine Pen bumps and bruises." JJ called as Tony continued to check her injuries.

"Emily you were nearly chocked to death by Foyet. We can literally see his hand marks on your neck." Reid said.

"But you are all alive and is being put on trial." Everyone looked up to see Strauss standing in the doorway. "Every FBI Agent in this room is suspend pending an investigation on what happen last night. This team broke every rule in the book, what strikes as odd is you study behavior yet you find nothing wrong with yours. You will all be interviewed one by one on the events of this case on Friday-"

"What happens to the NCIS team?" I asked interrupting her rant.

"I have spoken to Director Vance and because NCIS did not enter the field and none of their team was in danger they are free to go and won't face any charges."

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am what exactly did this team do wrong that is punishable. They saved Agent Hotchner's Family. His son was unharmed when they got there and his wife is fine."

"How can none of see that sending two pregnant agents into a house with a serial killer is not okay? How is that even-"

"I'm sorry, what?" JJ interrupted. I stood there to shocked to speak.

"You and Agent Prentiss just had your routine exams the results came back this morning and both of you are pregnant."

Authors Note: So I really wanted to use the line from 7x01 "It takes a Village." About them not seeing anything wrong with their behavior. So haley lives but the BAU team is in a LOT of trouble! And they two female field agents lives just took a turn. Looks like I am brinig Henry in a little late oops!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


	3. Chapter 3: Arms Wide Open

**Chapter 3 Arms Wide Open.**

I began to feel as if my legs couldn't hold me up. I stumbled back into one of the chairs at the round table. Jethro and I never talked about kids. When he told me about Shannon and Kelly I had assumed that it wouldn't be an option. Besides I am 43 and a little too old to be having children and Jethro is 46. The list dangers of having children at my age was long. Rossi's voice interrupted my train thought.

"As you can see Erin, Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau were unaware of their conditions when they entered the field last night. They cannot be punished for something they had no knowledge of." I took a deep breath and stood up.

"No offense Chief Strauss but I think it would be best if you left right about now. Give your Agents time to process." Tim said. She opened her mouth but Tim wouldn't let it go.

"Please leave them alone, I'm sure they will all be here Friday and until them I suggest you give them all some space unless it pertains to the case." With that Tim nearly shooed Strauss out of the room. Ziva, Tim, Rossi, Reid, Morgan and Garcia left the room behind Strauss. I turned to Jethro for the first time since Strauss said I was pregnant. His face was impassive.

"Jethro-" He held up his hand to stop me.

"Not here." He glanced at JJ and Tony who were talk quietly in the corner. "Let's go." He whispered helping me into jacket. He put his hand on my lower back leading me out of the BAU.

The car ride was silent. When I saw that Jethro passed the turn to the house I still didn't say a word. I continued to glance in his direction every few minutes. His remained hard but not cold, his hands clutched the steering wheel. When we pulled into the hospital I finally spoke.

"Jethro I doubt another test will change the results I-"

"Emily that's not why we are here. Foyet nearly killed you down there and refused to get checked out, so you are doing it now. Em, a baby is never a bad thing, unexpected but never unwanted. Now we are going to make sure the baby is okay. The rest we can deal with later.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"So he took it well then?" I asked JJ as we arrived at Ziva's place to pick up her and Penelope.

"As well as you would expect Tony to take it. There was some panicking and then many movie references."

"Sounds like Tony to me." Ziva said as she and Garcia got in the back. "I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Garcia and I laughed as JJ pulled out of Ziva's driveway.

"I think the real question is, how did Gibbs take it?" Garcia asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't even know if I could tell you. He wasn't upset but he wasn't thrilled either. Which is understandable because of Kelly and Shannon but I just thought he would say more about it, or say anything other than what he said the night he found out." I ranted.

"This is Gibbs we are talking about right? Its what he does Emily there will always be that wall the separates everything in his life now from his past with Shannon and Kelly. You and the baby, hit that wall with a sledgehammer. Give him time to figure out if he wants to tear the rest of it down or rebuild it." JJ said. I looked at her as if her head had popped off but it was Ziva who asked what we were thinking.

"Isn't Emily the profiler?"

"I was simply pointing out the obvious right?" JJ asked. I rolled my eyes and giggled a little.

"No JJ, you didn't, but it was good advice nonetheless. So what do I do if he rebuilds that wall?"

"You tear it down again." Ziva said. JJ's phone rang, I groaned knowing that it was probably a case.

"Jareau. Yea Hotch we are on our way. No, Emily and Garcia are with me. We'll be there in 20 minutes." JJ hung up and looked around the car. "Time to go to the BAU ladies."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

We all watched as Hotch walked off the plane not saying a word to anyone. I knew that Foyet had gotten to him but I didn't know that it was this bad. I grabbed my go bag and followed him off the plane.

"Hotch that was insane! You could have been killed going in there without your vest!" I yelled after him as he got into the BAU cars. I got in the passengers seat just before he took off. "Your family is alive Hotch. So what is this about?"

"Had we just looked at the original profile of Foyet-"

"We would have known a survivor didn't make sense. I know Hotch you said this, but this case had nothing to do with Foyet so what is driving at you?"

"She almost died Emily, and I wasn't there. I wasn't there for Haley and Jack and they almost died. You know why? Because I chose my job over them. When push came to shove I couldn't do my job and save them." I sighed finally getting where he was coming from.

"You did your job Hotch, and you are a one of the best profilers. Never doubt that. You were in the hospital fighting for you life and your team, your family fought to save Haley and Jack because that is what we do. We are your team and you are our leader. You taught us everything. We found Haley and Jack because of you. You mean a lot to us Hotch and so does your family." Hotch glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Emily, my family needed me and-"

"And they were saved. By your team and do you know why? Because our leader taught us that we always had to do everything we can to save the victims and we did everything we could to save them and so did you. Your son and the love of your life is alive and at the end of the day thats what matters." Hotch pulled up to Jethro's place.

"You know Emily, motherhood looks good on you. You're going to make a great mother." I reached over and squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. "Good night Emily."

"Good Night Aaron." I grabbed my go bag and stepped out of the car. I was about to close the door when I hesitated. "Aaron, don't let her slip away this time." With that I slammed the door and ran up to the house. I opened the door and set my go bag by the door. I walked into the living room to see all the lights off. He was in the basement. I walked slowly down the steps to see him painting "Kelly."

"We always end up in the basement." He barely looked up when I spoke.

"Well, you could have stayed upstairs." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and smiled sitting on the bottom step.

"After being gone for a week you thought I would just go to bed?"

No, I said 'could' not that you would." He walked over to me pulling me to my feet. "Are you okay? Your case was all over the news." He hands landed on my waist. I sighed and put my head on his chest.

"Hotch's first case back. He took the Foyet case harder than I thought. Nearly got himself killed."

"His family nearly died Em, what did you expect?"

"I expected a reaction just not this one." Jethro locked eyes with me and stared at me for moment.

"Come on you're exhausted, let's get you to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning." I stripped down not bothering to put pajamas on and crawled into bed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to my stomach churning. I pulled away from Jethro and ran to the bathroom reaching the toilet just in time to lose my dinner. I felt Jethro's hands pull my hair back. My throat burned and tears filled my eyes I continued to gag.

"Your okay." Jethro whispered pulling me away from the toilet. "Come on." He pulled me up off the floor and sat me on the edge of the tub. I put my head in between my knees and taking a deep breath. "Here Em, drink this." Jethro said handing me water and squatting down in front of me. "We don't have to go today Em."

"Yes, we do. I'll be fine, it's just morning sickness." I stood up and the world began to spin. My knees gave out on me but Jethro caught me before I hit the ground. He picked me up bridal style. He carried out of the bathroom and laid me back on the bed.

"Go back to sleep Emily, I will wake up in a few hours okay?" I nodded and rolled onto my side. Jethro kissed my forehead and walked out of the bedroom.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Jethro and I walked into Hotch and Haley's backyard. Haley spotted me and walked over to us.

"Emily you made it!" She exclaimed hugging me. "And who is this?"

"This is Jethro Gibbs my boyfriend, he was the leader of the NCIS team that helped us find you and Jack. Jethro this is Haley Hotchner. Aaron's wife."

"It's nice to meet you Agent Gibbs. I couldn't thank you enough for what you did for my family." Haley said reaching out to shake Jethro's hand.

"You can call me Gibbs, everyone does. Well except for Emily." Jethro said shaking her hand.

"Well, come join us everyone else has arrived." We walked up to the table where the rest of our teams were already seated.

"Well, hey there princess glad you could join us." Morgan said standing up and hugging me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Derek." I smiled.

"Hey buttercup, you look great!" Garcia said throwing her arms around neck. At the same time Abby threw her arms around Jethro.

"Hey Abs." He whispered.

"Hey Pen. So what did I miss." I asked greeting everybody else.

"Nothing we were waiting for you." JJ said hugging me. "Come on lets eat, I'm starving!" I laughed and took a seat next to Hotch and Jethro took his seat next to me.

"Not that I don't love our team meetings but are we celebrating something?" Rossi asked.

"We aren't celebrating we are thanking you." Haley said sitting on the other side of Hotch. "I just wanted to thank all of you for everything you did to find me and my son while Hotch was in the hospital. Especially NCIS, Aaron told me you could have lost your lost jobs."

"Haley you don't have to thank us. Hotch is our Family and you are his family. We were doing our jobs by trying to find but as for everything else. That's what family is for." JJ said smiling. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Emily is my family, and her family needed saving. You don't need to thank us for that." jethro said;

"But on a happier note if we were celebrating, which we aren't. We would be celebrating the two new members that will be joining teams soon. I got a very surprising question from Strauss when we were getting questioned about the Foyet case." Hotch said raising his eyebrows at JJ and I.

"I meant to tell you Hotch and I swear when we entered that house to take down Foyet we had no idea." I explained quickly but Hotch cut me off.

"Emily I know, Reid told me."

"So, let's make a toast, to our new family members." Reid said holding up his glass.

"To our new family members." We all echoed clinking our glasses together. For the next few hours I saw my team laugh and smile together for the first time since Foyet. I saw Hotch and Haley happy to be around each other. I don't think I was so happy to see Morgan tease Reid. JJ and Tony seemed to be extremely happy. I looked over at Jethro to see him laughing and talking with Tony, and Rossi about the babies. It was the first time I have seen him happy about the baby. I had seen him worried and scared about it, but never happy until now. I felt a hand fall on mine I looked up to Hotch giving me a questioning look.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great." I looked around at the rest of the family. "We all are."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

The sound of a phone ringing brought me back to consciousness. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my phone. Jethro tightened his arm around my waist.

"Prentiss."

"Emily, I need you to get to the hospital now. JJ is asking for you. We were just driving and then it came out of no where I don't-"

"Tony? Wait slow down, what happened?"

"We were coming home from movies and the other car came out of nowhere. It hit on JJ side." He stopped talking and I sat bolt up right from the bed and running to my closet. I grabbed a sweater and pulled it over my head.

"What hospital are you at?"

"I don- I don't Emily were at the Rouge theater. We only got three blocks away."

"Okay Tony, you need to stay calm I am on my way." I hung the phone and grabbed my shoes.

"What is going on Em?"

"Tony and JJ were in a car accident." I said standing up off the bed and grabbing my coat.

"I'm right behind you Em, tell the rest of your team." He said grabbing his shoes and following me out of the room.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Hotch's number.

"_Hotchner."_

"Hotch, It's Emily. JJ and Tony were in a car accident they are at Mary Washington Hospital.

"_I'm on my way. Who else have you called?"_

"No one, you were the first person I called."

"_I will call everyone else get to the hospital now."_

_"_Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 4: Keep Holding On

**Chapter 4 Keep Holding On**

Jethro and I ran into the hospital coming to a stop at the desk. "I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau she was in a car accident a few hours ago."

"Emily, Boss!" Someone shouted from behind us. I turned to see Tony running up to me. "They are still checking her out but she was asking for you in the ambulance."

"Come on we'll wait with you, Jethro called the rest of your team and I called ours they are on their way." I paused wondering if now was the time to ask. Before I had time to speak Jethro asked the question I had been thinking.

"Dinozzo, what exactly happened?"

"I don't know boss, JJ said she wasn't feeling well so I pulled the car over. The other vehicle came out of nowhere and crashed into her side of the car. How is that even possible? The passenger's side of the car was facing the woods! It came out of nowhere-" He had began to ramble so I grabbed his arm pulling him into a chair in the waiting room.

Tony, are you saying this wasn't an accident?" I asked. He looked straight into my eyes and said,

"It couldn't have been. Emily, there's no way that the accident could have been an actual accident." I sighed and leaned back into my seat. Someone had wanted to hurt JJ and they had succeeded. Someone was after her.

"Someone is coming after my team again." I spoke allowed, causing both boys to look in my direct. "If this wasn't accident then someone is after us."

"JJ." Jethro said. "Someone is after JJ."

"If they attack one of us then they attack all of us." Said a familiar voice we looked up to see Hotch enter the room with Haley. "Is she okay?" He asked standing in front of us.

"They are still looking at her." I said getting up and hugging Haley before hugging Hotch.

"She is going to be fine, this is JJ we are talking about she will be fine and so will the baby." Haley said taking Hotch's hand.

"Family of Jennifer Jareau." We all turned to look at the doctor.

"That's us." Tony nearly yelled coming stand in front of the doctor. "I'm her boyfriend and the baby's father."

"Right well after running a few tests we have determined that both mother and baby are fine. We would like to keep her over night to monitor the baby. We have cleaned her cuts and she has a few stitches in her forehead, but as I said they should be fine." Everyone took a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Tony asked.

"Of course come with me." They all gathered their stuff and began to follow the doctor. I didn't move.

"You guys go ahead I'll be there in a minute. Hotch can I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch nodded. Jethro kissed my head before following Haley and Tony to JJ's room. "Where is the rest of the team?" I asked when they were gone.

"They are on their way, why? Emily what is it?" Hotch asked pushing me gently into a seat before siting next to me.

"What are we going to tell them about this? Hotch we just got Foyet and we nearly lost Haley and Jack. What are we going to do?" Hotch grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Emily we have to tell the team. We have to find this person before he hurts JJ again. We are going to protect each other. Plus we have NCIS."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. We have to keep NCIS out of it. We have caused them enough trouble. Whoever this is attacked us, they attacked JJ. We can find them-"

"Emily." Hotch said cutting me off. "They attacked JJ, and JJ is Tony's family now. We might not have a say on wether or not they help us."

"But this is our case Hotch,not theirs. Our team member was attacked." Hotch sighed.

"Emily I know that you are trying to protect Agent Gibbs. I can't make any promises okay?" I nodded and with that we made our way to JJ's room.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"What do we got?" Hotch said walking back into the BAU room after talking to Strauss.

"Nothing new. What did Strauss say?" Reid asked as he continued to stare at the crime scene photo's.

"JJ's so called accident is officially an open of ours. Emily call Gibbs and tells him that it's an open case." I nodded and pulled my phone out of pocket walking out of the room. dialing Jethro's number.

"Emily?"

"Yea its me. The case is officially open."

"Good, we are on our way-"

"Jethro, its not a joint investigation. The director refused because it was our agent that was targeted. Tony's connect to JJ is one of the reasons that he made his decision."

"Emily, I understand but, Dinozzo won't."

"I know." I hung up and walked back into the BAU room nodding to Hotch who turned to face the team as I took my spot next to Derek.

"The director wanted to stress that we will be working this case along side of our other cases. Other cases will come first." We all nodded. "Great let's get started."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

I walked into the basement to see Jethro sanding his boat again. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He set down his tools and turned to face me.

"Your home late."

"We were trying to get a jumpstart on JJ's case before we got another one. How did Tony take it?" I asked siting in the chair near his work bench feeling a little dizzy.

"Just like we expected." Jethro said squatting in front of me. He put his hand on my forehead. "You have a fever Em." I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I was beginning to feel nauseous. "Come on lets get you upstairs." Jethro pulled me to my feet but I swayed. Jethro caught me he picked me up and brought me up stairs and set me on the couch.

"Jethro, something isn't right."

"Your just sick Emily, you'll be fine." Jethro whispered kissing my head.

"No, something is wrong I can feel it." Jethro looked stared at me before standing up and grabbing our coats. He came back to the couch and helped me to my feet. "Where are we going?"

"We are trusting your instincts. I'm taking you to the hospital."

The doctor confirmed my weary feeling. I had been drugged and after a lot of testing the doctor said that the baby should be fine but insisted that I stay overnight at the hospital. I called Hotch telling him what had happened. He was convinced that it was connected to the attack on JJ. He called a team meeting for the morning and Jethro insisted his team be there. Jethro shifted in his chair that was next to my bed pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You should go home." I said. "Get some sleep."

"No, I'm not leaving. I need to be here if something happens." I went to protest but Jethro cut me off. "No arguments Emily I'm staying." He got up and kissed me. "Goodnight Em."

"Goodnight Jethro."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Both NCIS and BAU teams we gathered in the round table room looking at mine and JJ's medical records trying to find a connection to our medical records.

"This is impossible, they were two separate incidents then chance of us finding a connection between the two is nearly impossible." Morgan said tossing his file on the table.

"There has to be something that the cases have in common." Tony said grabbing my medical file off the table and started comparing it to JJ's.

"What are the odds that whoever did this attacked both of our pregnant agents?" Hotch asked.

"I think its what you Americans call a double to one shot." Ziva responded.

"Its two for one Ziva." Tony corrected immediately. "Are you saying that whoever tried to kill Emily and JJ attacked them first because they are pregnant?"

"Ziva has a point." Reid said getting out of his seat and picking up mine and JJ's medical files. "We have been trying to find a connection between their attacks. They are both pregnant thats the connection. They are both pregnant by NCIS agents, thats the second connection."

"You think that whoever is coming after us wanted to be on NCIS' radar?" I asked finally speaking up. "Why?"

"I don't think that its Em. I think that he wants us to know that NCIS is on his radar." Reid explained.

"Why?" JJ repeated my earlier question stepping closer to Tony.

"Because he wants us to know that anyone we care about isn't safe." Hotch nearly growled opening his phone. He paused looking at the rest of us. "I need you all to call anyone of importance to you and check on them and then put protection details on them." He ordered.

"You can't put a protection detail on everyone your team knows." We all turned around to see Strauss enter the room. "I thought the director made it clear that this wasn't a joint investigation."

"It's not a joint investigation Erin we were merely seeking another opinion on the case." Rossi argued from his spot at the round table.

"Well, let's not make a habit of asking other agencies for help. You will be deemed unable to do your jobs and that falls on me." Strauss scowled at us. She turned to leave without Hotch's reply. As she left Anderson walked in handing Reid a package before leaving the room again.

"Who is it from?" Garcia asked. Reid inspected the box turning it upside down and shaking it a little.

"It doesn't have a return address." Reid answered before pulling out his pocket and breaking the seal. He pulled out a tiny glass bottle. It looked as if it was a vaccine but it was the opposite.

"Is that Dilaudid?" I asked taking the bottle from Reid's hand and reading the label.

"Why would someone send Reid drugs?" McGee asked. Everyone was quiet for a moment before I answered.

"That's the thing no one should be. His drug problem was kept completely within our team."

"Spencer had a drug problem?" Rossi asked in surprise.

"It was before your time. Reid was kidnapped and abused and injected with Dilaudid for three days before we found. He struggled with an addiction to it for a while. He got help after talking to Gideon." JJ explained.

"Wait who is Gideon?" Jethro cut in.

"He was team leader when I first joined the team. He left after the killer we were tracking killed his girlfriend." I said, but I knew what he was really asking. "You think this could be Gideon?"

"He's got a point, if this drug problem was really kept as in house as you say it was. He has to be a suspect." Ziva explained.

"You want us to bring in a legendary Profiler? Do you have any idea what that will do to the department?" I stared at Hotch as if his head had fallen off.

"Does it matter what it will do? JJ and I nearly lost our lives. If its him or if there is a possibility it's him then Ziva is right we have to bring him in." I nearly yelled at him. Hotch looked around the room at each member of our team before turning to Garcia and saying.

"Find Gideon." Garcia nodded and opened her laptop and began clicking away. I sighed and sat heavily in one of the round table chairs. I leaned back into my seat and looked down at the files on the table.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"So who is Gideon exactly?" Ziva asked. We were having girls night at JJ's, it had been Haley's idea she thought it would help everyone relax. The four of us sat on mine and Jethro's living floor eating takeout. Jethro agreed to be out for the night I guessed he was talking to Tony about their approaching fatherhood.

"He was the BAU's team leader he was practically training Hotch to take his place when he retired. But Reid was his protégée. We were a team of course but Emily had just joined, everything was strained within the team. Reid had been kidnapped and there was his drug problem. Then there was Frank Brightcough he really messed with Gideon's head. He killed the woman he was seeing. Gideon was seen fleeing the his apartment where she had been killed covered in blood. We concealed him and eventually found her killer." JJ explained setting down her food and getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"To get this." JJ replied pulling out a file from her purse. "We could use your fresh eyes on Gideon." JJ said handing the file to Ziva who took it and began reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Promises

**Author's Note: I need some reviews guys! So Should Emily and Gibbs have a boy or a girl? And what do you think is wrong with Gibbs? Review! Review!**

**Chapter 5 Broken Promises **

"Everything looks good. Your about 24 weeks along, would you like to know the gender?" Doctor Paige asked as she handed me paper towel to wipe the gel off my stomach.

"Uh no, maybe next time." I said loud enough before whispering to myself. "If the father ever bothers to show up." Paige looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Is everything alright?" She asked handing me all my sonogram pictures.

"Everything is fine." I smiled taking the pictures and walking out of the office. I got into my car and turned on my phone looking for any messages from Jethro. I had none. I dialed his number and the phone rang several times before going to voicemail. I threw the phone into the seat next to me. I can't believe that he didn't show up. My phone beeped and I quickly picked it up.

_Meet at the BAU A.S.A.P. We've got a case. _I closed my phone and took a deep breath. Like always my plans to talk to Jethro would have to wait.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

I sat on the side of the road the pain spreading quickly through my body. Bunting is dead and Schrader had escaped. Blinding lights came into my view.

"Prentiss! Are you okay? What happened?" Morgan yelled dropping on the ground next to me.

"Buntings down there he's dead." I said pointing to the car. I continued to speak but I didn't know what I was saying. Morgan picked me up and put me in the ambulance as I continued ramble.

I woke to a loud beeping sound. Morgan sat at my side looking at my chart. "Isn't that the doctor's job?" I asked sitting up. Morgan looked up and smiled at me.

"I was just making sure that everything was okay."

"The baby?" I whispered. He smiled at me.

"The baby is fine. That's quiet the fighter you've got there."

"Just like it's Mom. Where are my discharge papers?" I asked getting to my feet. Morgan handed me my clothes and threw a clipboard on my bed. He turned his back to me so I could change. I quickly changed and signed my papers.

"I will go call JJ and tell her we are on our way back." I nodded and picked up my phone I had six text messages and twelve missed calls from Jethro. I sighed as the nurse walked in with the wheel chair. I took my seat dialing Jethro's number.

_"Emily! Are you alright? Hotch called me and told me about the accident."_

"I'm fine Jethro. Just some bumps and bruises."

_"And the baby?"_

"The baby is fine. Perfectly healthy. I'm surprised you even asked about the baby."

_"Why wouldn't I? Emily is everything okay?" _

"Listen Jethro we can talk about this later. I have work to do." I hung up the phone taking a deep breath and tried to smile as Morgan took over pushing the wheel chair.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

I stepped off the plane and morgan handed me bag as we walked to the BAU cars. I heard the squealing of tires before headlights came into view. The car stopped and Jethro stepped out.

"Looks like you already have a ride." Morgan said kissing my forehead. "Good night princess."

"Night Morgan." I walked to Jethro who was leaning on the front of the car. I walked right into his arms. He held me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay Emily." Jethro whispered in my ear. I pulled out of the hug and kissed him softly. He tightened his grip on me and deepened the kiss_._

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Jethro I just-" He cut me off.

"I know Em, I have been scared of this, of having another baby. Last time I lost everything and I can't lose you."

"Hey, your not gonna lose me. I can take care of myself Jethro. I will be fine."

"I know Emily, And I want you to know that I will protect you and our baby." He kissed my head and lead me to the passengers side of the car.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

I woke to the sound of my cellphone ringing loudly. I rolled away from Jethro and picked up my phone it was 3:17.

"Prentiss."

_"Emily, it's me. Garcia has been attacked."_ Morgan voice came over the line. I quickly sat up.

"What do you mean she's been attacked? By who?" I got out of bed and quickly got dressed as Morgan continued to fill me in.

_"I don't know we didn't see his face but she's got a pretty bad cut on her arm. I tackled him but he hit me over the head and escaped."_

"I'm on my way Morgan. Who else have you called?" I put on my shoes as Jethro sat up in bed.

_"JJ and Hotch."_

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." I hung up the phone and turned towards Jethro.

"Whats going on?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Garcia was just attacked. I have to get to her place, go back to bed." He hugged and kissed my head.

"Be careful."

"I always am."

I walked into Garcia's apartment to see it was completely destroyed. The rest of the team was gathered in her living room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked siting next to Garcia and trying to comfort her.

"He just broke down the door we didn't even hear it at first. It wasn't until he started breaking things and going through my stuff that I got out of bed. I thought it was Morgan but when I called out he slammed me into that mirror which is wear I got the cut. The Morgan came out of the bedroom and tackled him. He hit Morgan with something before sprinting out the door." JJ and I both grabbed one of Garcia's hands and squeezed it trying to make her feel safe or even comfort.

"Morgan you have been staying here?" Hotch asked looking at Morgan with his eyebrows raised.

"That's not important. The real question is did you see his face." Rossi interrupted before Hotch could scold them on the bureau policy.

"We didn't." Morgan answered still looking at Hotch.

"Could it have been Gideon?" Reid asked quietly. We looked at him. Reid had been taking the fact the Gideon is a suspect really hard. I know that he has always been angry that Gideon left us the way his father did, but Gideon had been like a father to him and he had just vanished.

"It could have been. But it could have been anybody." Garcia answered not taking her eyes off Reid.

"Come on." Hotch ordered coming over to help Garcia out of her seat. "Let's get to the BAU."

We were all seated around the round table looking over all the crime scene photo's. Nobody had said a word since we left Garcia's place. Hotch called Strauss and filled her on what happened. She told him that she would meet us at the BAU. It couldn't be anything good with Strauss. Her attempts to help always seem to fail. There was a knock at the door and we all looked up. There stood Strauss but the most shocking part is who was at her side. GIdeon.

"Chief Strauss, What is going on." Hotch asked getting to his feet. We all followed his lead.

"What's happening Agent Hotchner is someone is threatening your team and in order to solve this case I believe you need some fresh eyes, and no one can do the job better than a profiler." Strauss smiled. I stood there completely frozen. I couldn't believe that Strauss had found Gideon before we did. He was our only suspect and now he is working on our team. There is no way we can arrest him without sold evidence against him. I looked at Reid who had been staring at Gideon this whole time. He hadn't moved, I don't even think he's blinked. "Well, I will take my leave. Good luck." With that Strauss left the room leaving us all alone with Gideon. Nobody said a thing. After a few moments of silence Gideon tried to speak.

"Okay I know-"

"Don't." Reid snapped getting to his feet. "Don't walk in here and try and make excuses for yourself. Don't walk back in here like you own the place and don't try and apologize." Reid walked closer to Gideon, now their faces inches apart. "You walked out on this team on your family the one you built. You don't get to come back here and apologize and hope everything will be okay because it won't. You told me once that this team stuck together and you left with barley a goodbye." Each word that came out of Reid's mouth I felt as though I could literally feel his pain.

"Spencer stop-" Gideon tried to speak but he was cut off by Reid's fist crashing into his face. Morgan and Hotch leaped forward and grabbed Reid pulling him away from Gideon who was on the ground bleeding. JJ and Garcia came to stand at my side and Rossi helped Gideon off the floor. The team stood in a small circle around him as if we were protecting each other. "I was always here for this team Spencer but a person can only handle so much." Gideon coughed wiping the blood off of his mouth. It was JJ who spoke this time.

"We have all reached our breaking points Gideon but you. You were the only coward who ran. Where were you when Emily and Reid were held captive by a sect leader? Emily got the hell beat out of her and both of them were nearly blown up. Where were you when Hotch was nearly blown up? Where were you when we were in Canada dealing with 99 bodies? Where were you when Reid nearly died because of Anthrax? Where were you when Hotch was nearly stabbed to death and his family kidnapped? Where were you when Emily nearly died last week when she was drugged, what about my car crash?" JJ rattled off the dangerous situations we had been in the last few years. She looked as if she had more to say when Hotch spoke up.

"Everybody get out of here. It's been a long night get some rest, but I want you all back by 10:00a.m." Everyone filed out of the room pushing past Gideon. I was the last to leave but Gideon stopped me and grabbed my arm.

"Emily, you guys have to let me help."

"That is not my choice and if it was I would tell you to get the hell out of here. The longer your here Gideon. The more you will get hurt." I growled.

"It that a threat?" He growled back his face inches from mine his hold on my arm tightening. His nails were drawing blood.

"Yes."

"Let her go Gideon. Now." I looked away from Gideon to see Hotch standing there one hand on his gun and one hand on Gideon's arm. Gideon made a sickening smile that made my stomach turn before letting me go. Hotch put his arm around my waist and led me out of the room. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine. Shouldn't we take him into custody?" I asked.

"Not yet, I've got a plan."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

JJ and I were on our way to NCIS headquarters to talk to Jethro and Tony.

"Are you okay Emily?" JJ asked when she saw me rubbing the spot on my arm where Gideon had drawn blood.

"Yea I'll fine." I said as we stepped off the elevator. Jethro wasn't at his desk but the rest of his was. Tony stood up when he saw us.

"JJ, Emily what's going on?" Ziva and Tim looked up from their desks. "Oh my god Em, you bleeding. What happened?"

"Gideon last his temper. That's what happened" JJ said angrily. Tony looked at her in surprise. "Do you have a first aid kit?" She asked.

"Of course. You guys found Gideon?" Tony asked as he began to address the cuts on my arm.

"Strauss found him." I winced as he addressed my arm. "He is now officially helping us in our investigation."

"He's what?" Tim asked getting up, Ziva did the same. We were now all gathered around Tony's desk. The three of them were looking at JJ and I expectantly.

"She brought him to us after Garcia's attack. We don't have enough evidence to take him into custody. So here we are, working with him." Just then Jethro came into the room walking quickly.

"What is going on? Emily what happened?" He asked squatting down in front of me.

"It's Gideon he hurt her. Strauss brought him in to help on the case." JJ said as I got to my feet.

"I am fine, and you have work to do. So go we can talk about it later-" I was cut off as my phone rang. It was Rossi.

"Rossi what is going on?"

_Emily we found a body and I know your with JJ. Put me on speaker please." _I put my phone on speaker.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

_"An FBI agent has been murdered. One of ours."_ My heart stopped at his words. JJ wavered on her feet. Tony guided her to his chair.

"Who is it Dave?" JJ asked softly. I could hear him clear his throat on the other end of the line.

_"It's Anderson. He was murdered last night."_

"By who?" I asked.

_"We don't know yet."_

"And where was Gideon last night?" Ziva asked cutting in.

_"That my dear, is a good question." _Rossi growled.

Author's Note: Review! Review your Idea's!


	6. Chapter 6: One Of Our Own

Chapter 6 One of Our Own

I was standing in my bedroom staring out the window watching the rain fall. Anderson was dead. Gideon might have killed him, he killed one of our own. One of his own. If Gideon of all people can fall this far then anyone of us could.

"Are you okay?" I turned around to see JJ standing behind me still dressed in her clothes from Anderson's funeral.

"He would have never done this." I whispered turning around and began staring out the window again. JJ came to stand next to me.

"Your talking about Gideon right?"

"This is Gideon we are talking about. What on earth could be his reason for killing Anderson! Why would he kill one of our own? He as dedicated to his job as he was to the people he worked with. What could have made him fall so far? We can't stop him. He an amazing profiler which will make him an even better UNSUB." I cried. JJ pulled me into arms.

"We will stop him Emily. Do you know why? Because we were taught by the best. We were taught by Gideon." JJ whispered in my ear

"Are you two alright?" We pulled apart wiping our tears to see Gideon standing in the door way. He war wearing a black suit from the funeral.

"We're fine." I said grabbing JJ's wrist and leading her to the door. Gideon stepped in my way. "We are going to be late for the wake. Move. Please." I said slowly trying to keep calm.

"Jen, Emily, are you guys ready to go?" We looked up to see Tony standing in the door way his eyes not leaving Gideon. "Step aside Gideon." Gideon smiled at us once again before Tony dragged us out of the room.

"Where is Jethro?" I asked as we walked down the stairs to the Limos.

"I have no idea." Tony whispered.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

It was late, at least midnight. I sat alone in bed because Jethro's team had been called out to a case just before the wake. I stared at the ultrasound picture in my hand. Since Jethro left the funeral I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I talked to Garcia about it at the wake, she told me that something bad had already happened. I was worried because Anderson's killer is still roaming. Gideon is still roaming. Maybe she was right, but maybe something bad was about to happen. Again. My phone rang tearing me from my thoughts. Without even checking the caller I.D I answered the phone.

"Prentiss."

"It's Hotch, you need to get to the BAU. Whoever killed Anderson has struck again and your not going to like this."

"Someone is dead Aaron, of course i'm not going to like it."

"Emily, he killed a naval officer. Two of them." I stopped froze halfway out of bed. No. This couldn't be happening. We this couldn't become a joint investigation. "I'm sorry Em." Hotch said.

"I'm on my way." I said hanging up the phone. I sat at the corner of my bed ultrasound picture in hand. I looked down at it, putting a hand over my Stomach I said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." With that I got up and made my way to the BAU.

When I arrived everyone was already there. Including the NCIS team. I took a seat at the extended round table between Jethro and Hotch. Before I could ask anything Chief Strauss strode into the room with Director Vance at her side.

"We've decided that because this killer attack one of our own that this our case but NCIS has been invited in. We will be working out of NCIS offices. Looks like you will be working together once again." Strauss explained standing near the doorway with Vance.

"This is a multiple murder case now. So any cases that you may usually get will go to other teams." Vance said glancing at each member of his team. "Catch this guy." He called as he and Strauss walked out of the BAU room.

"Let's get the evidence to the NCIS office and we will meet you guys there." Hotch told Jethro. He just nodded and the NCIS team gathered their things and left the room.

"This is a bad idea." JJ said as soon as they were out of earshot. "Gideon is attacking us, he only involved NCIS because we are close to them. If he hurts them it hurts us."

"We can't stop this JJ. The decision has been made." Hotch said getting out of his seat.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"How are you holding up?" Jethro asked when he walked into our bedroom that night. He threw his coat onto dresser and wrapped his arms around me putting his head on my shoulder and looked out the window with me.

"I Never expected things to get like. Gideon was our leader, he was the profiler out of all us. If he is the one doing this, I don't know how any of us are going to put him away." Jethro sighed and kissed my neck. He turned me around and looked right in my eyes.

"Look Emily, I know that you aren't happy that we are working together on this case-"

"No it's not that I'm not happy. I just don't want him to hurt you, any of you. If he could kill Anderson, If he did kill Anderson I, Just-" My voice broke. I had never been this emotional about a case, but a case had never involved the people I loved like this one did. With the baby on the way and my hormones must be going wild. Jethro pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Emily we will catch him and then you will can get your answers. Me and my team will be fine. I know that this is hard for all of you but we will catch him and everyone will be fine. Now stop worrying so much, it bad for the baby." He smiled and pulled me down into the bed.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

When I woke up the next morning I was alone. Jethro had already gone into wanting to be there before both teams arrived. Just then the house phone began to ring. I jumped startled. I had forgotten that I insisted that we get one before I move in.

"Hello?" I answered. Moving into my closer to get dressed

"Who is this?" A female voice asked. I began to slowly putting in my jacket on. Who was this.

"This is Emily. Who is this?"

"I am Stephanie Flynn. Why are you in Jethro's house?" Great an ex wife.

"That would be because I am his girlfriend-" Why was I explaining myself to this woman. "Is there something you need Ms. Flynn?" I asked grabbing keys and waiting by the door for her to tell me what she wanted.

"Just let Jethro know that I called, would you?"

"Sure." I said hanging up and walking out the door. When I walked onto the elevator Morgan was there with holding a huge cup of coffee. "Long night?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"You have no idea." He said as we walked out of the elevator. We walked into NCIS headquarters to see everyone else there already except Hotch. I walked to Jethro's desk and leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Your ex-wife called this morning." He looked up at me his eyebrows raised.

"Which one?"

"Stephanie."

"What did she want?"

"You." I answered walking over to JJ, Toni and Rossi. "Hotch isn't here yet?" I asked.

"We haven't seen him yet. But that does mean you can panic." Rossi said putting a hand on my arm.

"When is the last time anyone has seen Gideon?" I continued to question. Ever since Anderson I have been worried about my team they had all made a point to keep in touch by at least sending a text to one another each day. My question made Rossi pause.

"Has anyone seen Gideon?" Rossi asked the rest of the team. Nobody said anything.

"Oh my god." JJ said sitting in Tony's chair. I put my hands in my hair and taking a deep breath and leaning against the side of Tony's cubical.

"Okay nobody panic yet okay? Reid, go to Hotch's house and talk to Haley. Morgan your with me we will go back to the offices and see what we can find in his office." He turned to back to JJ and I "You two have to stay here."

"What!" JJ exclaimed but I could see by the look on his face that he wasn't going to let us go anywhere so I stayed quiet. "We don't know what we are going to find and pregnant agents aren't allowed in the field. So you are both staying here and helping build the profile." I sighed and I just smiled at. As they filed out of the office Jethro stood up and walked over to me. I raised my eyebrows at him as he pulled me over to his desk.

"Are you okay Em?" He whispered in my ear. "You haven't really had a chance to breath the past few days." I sighed and tried not to wrap my arms around him knowing that he wasn't big on public displays of affection. He pushed me gently into his chair before turning to Tony and McGee.

"Dinozzo, McGee come with me. Were going to see what ducky and Abby have." He kissed my forehead and Tony did the same with JJ before he and McGee followed Jethro out of the room. Ziva stood up from her seat and stood in the middle of the room. JJ and I exchanged looks before ziva asked.

"Campfire?"

"Yes!" JJ nearly yelled. Ziva grabbed her chair and JJ and I rolled into the middle of the room.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Both teams excluding Hotch were gathered in the NCIS office going over the files and evidence. Hotch hadn't returned Home that night. He was missing, Haley assumed we had gone out on a case. Phone ringing cut through the silence in the room. I answered not looking at the caller I.D.

"Prentiss."

"Emily!" A familiar distressed voice called over the line.

"Hotch?" I asked putting down the file in my hand everyone's eyes were on me. I motioned for Morgan to get Garcia and see if she could trace the call. "Hotch where are you? What happened?" I asked quickly not knowing how much time we had.

"I don't remember but Emily I got out I'm near the place he started where we found her."

"Found who Hotch?" There was no answer. "Hotch!" The line had gone dead.

Author's Note: Hotch has been kidnapped and Gibbs ex wife is pushing her self back into the picture. In the Next chapter JJ and Emily have some time to talk a little about their children. When the team finds their leader his health has them all a little worried.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


End file.
